The Birth of River
by The Broken Ghost
Summary: After living with humans all of his life, there was one thing Caesar had never been taught - The beauty of birth.


The Birth of River

If there was one thing, his years of isolation with humans could never teach him, it was the art of birth. During a foul stormy evening, a rare time when even the humans would seek shelter in their few patches of rubble they called home, Caesar walked boldly towards the stables. Hooves pounded straw covered flooring, excited neighs and snorts shock the protective covering more than the wind. Caesar wasn't spooked. As the wind battered his hairy shoulders, whistling against rounded ears, Caesar hunched himself over, evolved hands making light work of the chain and lock. As they spilled onto the ground, Caesar tugged the door open, quickly slipping inside before anything could get wet, Caesar was over whelmed with smells.

Manure. Straw. Leather. One smell in particular caught his attention. Blood.

Not long ago a small group of humans had tried to steal a few of their horses, when they couldn't get the horses out without causing a scene, they killed them.

Caesar didn't panic. The entrance had been unlocked by his hand, the wind was hollow, indicating that no windows had been broken. It still didn't explain the rich scent. Growing taller in his stance, Caesar made light work of checking every stable. None of the horses paid him much attention. After the few years they'd grown used to their hairy masters. It wasn't an easy relationship at the start. The use of saddles wasn't needed. The apes bodies sat perfectly on the slightly curved spine of the equine. Bridles replaced with rope, giving the horse more freedom.

Looking down at the heaving mare Caesar easily remembered his first encounter with her.

_Pippin. It wasn't a name Caesar would've picked. When he first laid eyes on the mare, with a rich ebony mane, with a fine coat to match. He expected something more dangerous. At least that is what her pure white eyes told him, as she snorted and reared not caring when her newly shoed hooves clipped against her stable door. He walked past her stable door, not even flinching when five inch teeth snapped meters from his shoulder. On a near by hook, hung a blue leather head collar splattered with blood. A golden name plate stitched where the crescent shaped cheek bone would rest._

_"Pippin.."_

_He breathed out the name. The mare snorted, stomping her hooves. Turning to face her slowly, Caesar regarded the strong headed mare with a gentle gaze. He didn't need to know what happened to her owners, the blood was evident enough._

The mare snorted, pulling Caesar out from his day dream. Her large skull thrashed about in the straw, hooves pawing as if trying to stand up. Caesar crouched down, his large hand rested against her round belly, while his other dragged its self slowly down her tensed neck. It reminded him of when Cornelia blessed him with wonderful news.

_Over the few months of residing in the forest, the apes started to build their own civilisation. They didn't fill it with fancy things, they were practical; nests turned into tests, most of which resided in the trees though some were placed on the ground. A few lanterns, hung from branches, providing much needed light. A thick cluster of trees, looking like an uncovered tunnel, pushed through the entrance of the forest. This was a perfect place for watchers to hide unnoticed. Meat wasn't a major part of an apes diet, but as time went by and with unfortunate animal attacks, mainly by black bears, the apes learnt to hunt. Nothing went to waste. Fur was used to make tents suitable for winter, claws and teeth made their hand made weapons more efficient. Guns were only used when necessary: even then Caesar hated them._

_Balancing their weight with effortless care, Caesar and Cornelia sat in Caesar's tree. It gave them the perfect view of the forest and the world were they once came. Despite the rivalry between man and ape, the mist covered bridge held a strange sense of beauty. Caesar was covered in a fresh coat of war paint. Long white stripes across his chest resembled ribs, his face coated in a mixture of white and red stripes. Cornelia regarded him with care. He'd done so much for her and the other apes, sometimes it worried her. Power did strange things to people even apes. But Caesar seemed to balance it out; she could only hope this would last._

_Looking down at the fig in the palm of her hand, she pushed it around slowly with her nail, before tearing it in half. Figs were her favourite._

_Caesar muffled his laugh as he watched Cornelia make short work of the piece of fruit. Looking down at the half eaten banana Caesar placed it down. Banana's weren't his favourite fruit. After a moment of silence, Cornelia gently nudged Caesar with her knuckles._

_"Caesar.."_

_She spoke his name with more confidence than before; none of the apes had been to eager to speak, but after much hard practise, speech was becoming part of their daily life. Caesar turned too Cornelia, head tilted to the side, waiting patiently. Breathing deeply through her nostrils, Cornelia reached for Caesar's hand, taking with care by the wrist she placed it against her stomach. Caesar's brows creased, looking towards Cornelia in uncertainty. Cornelia smiled with more confidence than she was feeling. She had no idea how Caesar would take the news._

_"Baby. Yours."_

_She whispered to him, almost afraid that some of the other apes might hear them. This was between Caesar had herself. Caesar's eyes flickered. A baby? Looking down at where his hand rested, held tilted to the side, he swallowed thickly. They'd never spoken of having one of their own before. A mixture of excitement and fear flowed through him, as he shifted his hand around, almost expecting to feel something. Cornelia let out a couple of huffs. Laughter. It was a rare known fact that Cornelia was ticklish. _

_"Nothing yet. A few weeks to notice change." - Cornelia stopped, regarded Caesar with a silent look. - "Are you happy?"_

_Caesar didn't speak. Leaning forward slowly so that their foreheads, touched he closed his eyes, smiling. A faint nod soon followed._

_"Very.."_

_Cornelia allowed herself to melt into Caesar's embrace and promise. Caesar was happy. Her Caesar, was happy._

"Easy. Easy."

His rough voice soothed. Kicking out her tensed back leg, mouth open letting out a series of painful neighs and bellows, Caesar turned. At first the whipping tale, blocked what was happening, the smell of blood became thicker. With a violent flick, Caesar watched in stunned silence as something was being pushed free from Pippin. Rising her head, ears pinned, nostrils flaring Pippin heaved. Caesar moved from his post, placing himself behind her.

"Push. Pippin push."

Time stood slow. With every pained push, the strange object didn't move. Sweat caused Pippin's body to turn onyx. Caesar began to grow worried. Pippin tensed, pushing despite her strength slowly leaving.

With one final cry it was over. At first glance Caesar couldn't understand what he was staring at. Only when a faint nicker, followed by frantic movement caused Caesar to back up did he realise. Stretching his hands he easily removed the slimy contents of the protective sack, showing off a dazzling dark chestnut coat. Pippin snorted, as she rolled up, legs wobbled before finally heaving herself up. Caesar rose up, for a moment both horse and ape starred at one another. Neither spoke. With a snort that Caesar considered as a word of thanks, Pippin lowered her head, nuzzling the quivering young foal which had just managed to stand on its lanky long legs.

Caesar tilted his head to the side smiling softly. A loud boom of thunder, shook the building, as the doors swung open revealing a large ape. Maurice.

"Caesar, it's Cornelia!"

* * *

Caesar paced uncertainly. Shoulders hunched. An hour passed since he'd arrived. The scent of blood followed by Cornelia's painful whimpers, made his brow crease in concern, it seemed so much easier back in the stable, now his heart wouldn't stop racing. He didn't know it but every so often his eyes would glance towards the tree tops, almost expecting humans to come charging over and ruin everything.

"Everything will be fine."

A gruff voice from his left caused Caesar to sigh.

"Be patient."

This caused Caesar's eyes to roll, turning his head he regarded his friend with an impatient stare.

"I don't. Want. To. Be. Patient.."

Whether it was worry or anxiety that caused Caesar's speech to sound almost wheezed was unclear, whatever the reason Maurice didn't take it to heart. Instead he let out a gentle huff. It was supposed to be a laugh. Rolling his green speckled eyes, Caesar resumed his pacing. Leaf patterns danced across his face as the sun began to lower, giving the forest an errie look. Near by watchers changed shifts, many of the apes began to bed down for the night. Caesar however remained stock and alert. A sharp sound of twigs snapping, followed by a well musculed body landing with a light 'thump!' on the ground, caused him to turn abruptly.

A young female chimp, regarded Caesar with a kind gaze. No words needed to be spoken between the pair. Much like when he climbed his first tree over seven years ago, Caesar's well endeavoured feet made short work of the thick trunk and far spaced branches. Head rolled back, eyes focused on the large nest (It had since been redesigned, to look more like a small tent, various ropes and natural thick branches kept it safe in the tree), Caesar's nostrils quivered as he picked a new scent which mixed perfectly with Cornelia's.

Caesar didn't hesitate. Pulling back the animal skin flap, he stepped with caution towards the nest situated in the corner. Cornelia's flushed, tear stained face illuminated by the light, caused Caesar to whimper. Light green eyes speckled with yellow, looked up towards him. A tired smile stretched Cornelia's thin lips as he beckoned him closer with a simple twitch of her head.

Caesar obeyed.

As he drew closer he noticed a small bundle, covered in a red blanket, resting against Cornelia's upper chest. A faint scent of blood still lingered. Setting himself down on his knees, his long toes curling to rest against the thick sole of his foot. The bundle shifted, as if knowing that someone else was in the room. A tiny pink hand rose up, the wrist covered in fine dark brown hairs. Caesar watched in amazement as the long fingers began to rest against the edge of the blanket, attempting to pull it down.

Caesar helped. The tip of his thumb brushed against the wrinkled knuckles, as he pulled the blanket aside. A sharp gasp passed his mouth. There, lying in the warmth and security of Cornelia's hold was a baby chimpanzee. Round pink ears poked out a head of dark hairs, the small shrivelled face looked much like a heart. Lips pushed out into a pout. Eyes large full of curiosity as it starred towards the much larger chimpanzee.

"You have a son.."

Cornelia's angelic voice whispered. Pulling his gaze forcefully from the baby chimp's Caesar looked in wonder towards Cornelia as if he couldn't believe her words. Smiling softly, her arms curled around the baby lifting him from her chest handing the baby towards Caesar. At first fear circled Caesar's heart, thinking that he would drop the tiny infant who suddenly looked so easily breakable. Cornelia helped position Caesar's arms so that the chimp's head was levitated.

"Son.."

Caesar tested the word. The young chimp's hand rose up pressing against Caesar's much broader chest, eyes squinted feeling the fast thump of Caesar's heart beat.

"River. His name. River."

Looking towards Cornelia for confirmation and approval, Cornelia smiled nodding slowly. The name was perfect. Rising his son, River towards his face, Caesar made soft grunting noises as he nuzzled the delicate face. River attempted to respond in the same fashion but the noises were much more high pitched. Caesar smiled in an open mouth fashion. Cornelia rested tired and weary against the mound of leaves and branches. Watching Caesar with their son filled her with warmth.

"Cornelia rest. Caesar watch. River."

Cornelia didn't need to be told twice. A weight lifted from her, as her eyes closed willingly allowing her body to full into a much needed rest. Caesar smiled. Looking down towards River who yawned. He huffed a laugh, before placing himself more comfortably on the padded floor. Lowering his head he placed a gently kiss upon his son's cheek, breathing in his scent.

"Caesar happy."

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that little one. This was written in honour of the new film (Seeing it Tuesday). Please leave a review. _

_Signed -_

_The Broken Ghost._


End file.
